With rapid advances in technology, computing systems are increasingly prevalent in society today. Computing systems execute and support applications that communicate and process immense amounts of data. A computing system may host hundreds or thousands of applications, resulting in a complex distribution of resources to multiple virtual entities hosted by the computing system. Increasing the effectiveness, management capability, and reliability of such computing systems will increase user experience.